Style
Style is the 1st track to the album Higa Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= Break it down 邪魔するなよ 強者だけが　この胸　熱くする いいぜ　そう来なくちゃ たぎる闘志　プライド懸けて挑む さぁ　目に止まらぬ速さで 惑わせるさぁ You'll be confused 踏み出すその一歩は 予測不能　魅せつけてやる どんな時も侵されない　自由と誇リ ジリジリと灼けつくような　太陽が煌めく ターコイズブルーの風　吹き抜けるコートで 貫き通せResistance 俺だけのStyle Check it out 何人(なんびと)にも 縛られない　己の信念は 決して群れることも ブレることもない　ただ　華麗に舞う さぁ　複雑にうごめいて 敵を喰らう Splendid shot 繰り出す変化球は 縦横無尽　捕らえてみなよ どんな時も揺るぎはしない　絆と自信 ギリギリのせめぎ合いに　したたる情熱 この広い空の下　新たなる時代を 創り出してゆくのが　俺たちのStyle Not coolなSignなんて Realじゃない ステレオタイプなGrooveじゃ　ノレないさ I'm free 魂を震わせる Street soul Just feelin' now 感じるままに Do it now! 勝利を求めながら こだわり抜くぜ How to win 渾身の一撃で 俺の全て　打ち込んでやる どんな時も侵されない自由と誇り ジリジリと灼けつくような　太陽が煌めく ターコイズブルーの風　吹き抜けるコートで 貫き通せResistance 俺だけのStyle |-| Romaji= Break it down jama suru na yo kyōsha dake ga kono mune atsuku suru ii ze sō ko naku cha tagiru tōshi puraido kake te idomu sā me ni tomara nu haya sa de madowaseru sā You'll be confused fumidasu sono ichi ho wa yosoku funō misetsuke te yaru donna toki mo okasare nai jiyū to hoko ri jirijiri to yaketsuku yō na taiyō ga kirameku tākoizuburū no kaze fukinukeru kōto de tsuranukitōse Resistance ore dake no Style Check it out nan nin (nanbito) ni mo shibarare nai onore no shinnen wa kesshite mureru koto mo bure ru koto mo nai tada karei ni mau sā fukuzatsu ni ugomei te teki o kurau Splendid shot kuridasu henkakyū wa jūōmujin torae te mina yo donna toki mo yurugi wa shi nai kizuna to jishin girigiri no semegiai ni shitataru jōnetsu kono hiroi sora no shita arata naru jidai o tsukuridashi te yuku no ga ore tachi no Style Not cool na Sign nante Real ja nai sutereo taipu na Groove jano re nai sa I'm free tamashī o furuwaseru Street soul Just feelin' now kanjiru mama ni Do it now! shōri o motome nagara kodawarinuku ze How to win konshin no ichigeki de ore no subete uchikon de yaru donna toki mo okasare nai jiyū to hokori jirijiri to yaketsuku yō na taiyō ga kirameku tākoizuburū no kaze fukinukeru kōto de tsuranukitōse Resistance ore dake no Style |-| English= Break it down, don't bother me Only the strong can make my heart warm up Good, that's much better With a boiling fighting spirit, challenge me betting your pride With a speed that the eye can't see, I'll bewilder you, You'll be confused That one step forward is unpredictable, I'll show it to you My freedom and pride can never be invaded The sun that seems to burn little by little is shining On a court that is surrounded by a turquoise blue wind, I'll stick to this resistance, a style that's only mine Check it out, no matter how many people my faith cannot be tied up It will never flock or blur, it only dances magnificently It's movements are complex A splendid shot that eats the opponent The curve ball I just let out moves left and right, just try and catch it Our bond and self-confidence will never waver our passion is dripping from close matches To start a new era under this vast sky is our style Signs that are not cool aren't real Stereotypical grooves won't make me dance I'm free, soul shaking Street soul Just feelin' now, as you feel, do it now! While I'm chasing a victory I keep on being particular, How to win With a single blow from my whole body I'll drive everything of myself out My freedom and pride can never be invaded The sun that seems to burn little by little is shining On a court that is surrounded by a turquoise blue wind, I'll stick to this resistance, a style that's only mine Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics